


睡雁

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	睡雁

鞠躬的时候焉栩嘉往边上瞥了一眼，女人倒是弯得足够诚恳，只是嘴上的唇膏过于鲜艳，在这黑白构成的雨天露出一角违和的幕布来。  
把叔父们挨个送走，临行前个个拍着他肩膀叫他节哀，可哪个脸上露出的都是打量神色来——怪不得别人，他自己对着躺地下的养父都还能从容地把袖口整理好。  
人散没了，女人立刻像躲避什么垃圾一样从他身边走开，径直走到角落里，牵起已经站很久的女孩的手。  
焉栩嘉蹙眉，跟着过去，离了三米远女人马上瞪了眼睛看他，他停下，举起双手摆出投降姿势：“没别的意思。你多少收敛些，死了一个，剩下一堆看着你呢。”  
女人听完嗤笑一声：“焉栩嘉，你可真会装好人。”走近了拿鲜红的指甲勾他领带：“你老子没了，你估计恨不得开香槟庆祝吧？还能站在这摆出个丧门脸儿，这功底家主位置不给你给谁？”女人的唇几乎要吻上焉栩嘉，但下一秒就狠狠把领带甩开，尾边刮了焉栩嘉下巴，很快浮现出一道红痕。“咱们以后终于可以桥归桥路归路，你省省心。”  
焉栩嘉摸摸下颚角：“十七号有一场宴会，到时候我叫人接你，别忘了。”语气一如既往毫无起伏。  
而他法律、名义上的妻子站在那里，露出一种极可怜他的模样：“焉栩嘉……你那小情人，真不容易啊。”

雨细细密密，草地被混得泥泞不堪。下属站在远处，看着焉栩嘉站在那里一动不动，谁都不敢上前。  
女人早离开，她身边那个人临走前回头看了一眼，似乎想对他说些什么，但被女人硬生生拦住了。  
他的这位妻子，厌恶他到极点，偏又最了解如何把刀扎他心口上。擦了擦被水打湿的表面，该是晚饭时间。  
“走吧。”焉栩嘉挡开想遮过来的伞，在一众人茫然注视下，一个人走进雨幕。

车开到小区门口停下来，焉栩嘉自己拿了伞向楼群里走。小区已经有些年头，外墙上都抹了深深浅浅的灰，偶尔还能看见野猫在车之间窜过。  
外人常因这间房猜测被包养的人该有多么不受宠。而焉栩嘉想着这样对赵磊也好，省得麻烦找上他，从未解释过。  
所以几乎没人知道，这是赵磊自己的家。  
焉栩嘉时常想在这个定义前加上自己的名字，终究不过想想。  
他该给赵磊留一个只属于自己的地方。

打开门就响起叮叮当当的声音。焉栩嘉往上看去，贝壳做成的风铃在天花板上打转，是每个海边都能见到的工艺品。他那时带了赵磊去国外玩，什么珠宝手表那人都看不上，偏偏对这个平平无奇的东西爱不释手。焉栩嘉怎么说都劝不动，最后还是买了回来。赵磊第一次在外面忘了谨慎，当着店员面亲了他一口。他时常觉得对方的思维太难读懂，赵磊有时也因为和他说不通而生闷气。可他们之间又不需要理解，他们紧密相缠，又克制清醒。这是几年来才摸索出的一座天平。  
一条洁白的毛巾垫在玄关。焉栩嘉把沾上泥块的鞋底蹭干净。茶几上散着谱子，吉他被好好收进包里，却还没来得及放回原位。焉栩嘉能想象到赵磊坐在地板上弹着吉他，抬头看了时间匆匆忙忙跑到厨房的模样。电视柜前面摆了个香薰机，他们一起去挑的。赵磊一开始选了海盐柠檬的精油，焉栩嘉形容不上来那种味道，毕竟玫瑰与薰衣草在他这里也都只是“太刺鼻了”。但赵磊说了像他，焉栩嘉追问起怎么个像法又不肯说了，闹着闹着就到了床上，没了下文。  
后来出差，在印度佬那里看见咖喱的精油，焉栩嘉起了坏心买了一瓶，回来偷偷倒进去。赵磊不知情，一按开满屋子的香料味儿，当天晚上就做了特特辣的咖喱，焉栩嘉在对面人怒视下吃的满头是汗，却还是笑。  
厨房有汤水滚动的声音，焉栩嘉没去打扰赵磊。扯了领带坐到沙发上，满身的疲惫此时才敢放下来。垫子其实已经用了许多年，暗绿色洗得发白，摸上去却柔软。这东西联同屋里的许多东西，都是焉栩嘉从少年时期看着置办的，少了哪样都不行。赵磊对身边东西的质量要求很高，可每一样买回来都要先问一问焉栩嘉好不好看，被夸过的都摆在显眼位置。有一次做完后，焉栩嘉搂过赵磊，趁着情迷意乱哄着问他。对方膝盖都磨得发红，缩起来小声回他：“……因为想要你也开心。”  
他名下许多房产，层层安保的不在少数，搬去能省不少力气。但留在这里不仅仅是赵磊的想法，也是焉栩嘉的意思。在房间的每个角落都寄存了他人生中不多的快乐回忆，而冷冰冰的陌生血腥气不该让赵磊碰触到。

“进门都没声音的。”赵磊端着碗从厨房出来，话里是被吓了一跳，但面上还是从容。房间暖气开的高，赵磊穿着T恤短裤，脸上还带着洇上来的粉红。小腿细瘦，手臂用一点里骨头就突了出来。焉栩嘉一直好奇他怎么可以这么白，白到透明，一层皮肉像是剥去外皮的桃子，轻轻一捏就出了水。旖旎的心思不该在此时浮现，蒸腾的水雾和饭菜香气让焉栩嘉回到了这个温馨的屋居。两个人在不大的餐桌两旁坐下，雨不知道什么时候停的，楼下照常不误响起来广场舞的声音，灯光暖黄，就像是一个很普通的夜晚，普通的一对恋人。

赵磊没问焉栩嘉今天做了什么。或者说他一向是不问的。  
焉栩嘉不来，赵磊也不会发个试探的信息，去有意展露出虚伪的“不安”。每次焉栩嘉告诉他今天会去，大多只能得到个“嗯”字，看起来漫不经心，几乎称得上冷漠，但推开门就明白一切都安排得妥帖，赵磊把心意包裹在柔软里，只给他喜欢的人看到。  
焉栩嘉要结婚的时候，漫天铺地的新闻在报纸网络上传开来。当晚他并不知道该如何面对赵磊，可对方只是给他盛了碗汤，告诉他热，慢慢喝。  
当晚在那张床上，焉栩嘉顶撞时掺杂了失落、愧疚、和满心的无能为力，他发了狠，可赵磊还是只有轻微的嘤咛。这个人一向很沉默，更应该是温柔的分寸，这样的武器比枪要可怕，是刀刀片了焉栩嘉的骨肉，可他又扔不得，还希望这个人再慢些。  
养父在他十六岁给找了个家教，男人将他作为继承人培养，又放不下心防。他把赵磊当成监视他的眼线，还没学会狠戾的少年，对着大了不过几岁的小老师只是没什么好脸色。焉栩嘉的一举一动都在被各种人汇报记录，但那时候开始赵磊就很少对他的事情过问。作业与课程被翘掉，赵磊从来不曾问焉栩嘉“为什么”，而是告诉他“下一次”，告诉他“很重要”。久而久之焉栩嘉觉得这个人好像不同，身边的每个人对他好都是有目的，附加条件的。唯独赵磊，只是满心满意希望他好。  
他觉得喜欢。  
焉栩嘉是个很聪明的人，更会运用一切优势。不经意露出的伤痕，小孩子气却浪漫的礼物，装作天真的触碰，以及虚假的眼泪。赵磊该知道吗，或许知道，不时也会对着他沉默，用这样内敛的方式对他抗议，可最终还是屈服于他自己的心，在焉栩嘉背上的划痕烙下一个吻。。他一步步把温柔的老师俘获，最终的结果好像是意料之中。  
养父知道这件事后反倒对他赞许的看了几眼。焉栩嘉知道，在他眼里，这大概是自己的一场训练游戏。冷汗沾湿后背，只有焉栩嘉自己知道，他为了让这个男人相信自己没有付出真心有多么难。把赵磊置于一个难堪的身份也并非他本意，十几岁当然有着牵起恋人的手在阳光下肆意奔跑的幻想。可他明白，唯独这个方法才能保住赵磊的一条命。  
但他还是成长得太慢了。养父扔出一张照片，他就不得不握着笔，在协议上签了字。他几乎要把那支笔捏碎，痛苦侵占了他，可他必须维持着清醒。  
他想着，也许赵磊很难过呢，他生气了，我会和他好好道歉，只要他原谅我。

没有，什么都没有。  
本该是冬日南飞的雁，是焉栩嘉刻意筑了温暖的巢，引诱赵磊顺从地睡在里面，被他圈养，再无法飞到远方。  
从来没有人教过他该怎么样处理情感，所以他将幼稚的处理方式覆盖住惴惴不安。卑劣心阴暗面全都倾注在爱情上，他偶尔惊颤却从未后悔。  
可剖解开来一颗心，焉栩嘉还是无法否认，赵磊是否情愿成了他一块心病。他乐意一厢情愿地付出，但不敢索取回报并不代表不想。  
空凉让他一时失去理智，他努力在对方身上留下痕迹，想把自己的存在刻满每一寸。等他反应过来，才发现赵磊把脸埋在被子里，身体不停地发抖。  
他在哭。  
焉栩嘉手忙脚乱想去看情况，赵磊拨开他的手不给他看。好不容易把人扒拉出来抱住，被一口咬在肩膀上。很痛，但焉栩嘉没有出声也没反抗，而是把怀里的人抱得更紧。  
“焉栩嘉，你混蛋。”赵磊一个个字几乎都是咬着砸出来，但没推开焉栩嘉的怀抱，红着眼眶搭在他肩膀上默默流泪。赵磊已经用安静的目光，用柔软的亲吻，用全身心的依靠告诉焉栩嘉，他的赌局已经被擦去不安定，从一开始就是赢得漂亮。  
可焉栩嘉没懂，反而质疑了他的真心。如果不是喜欢，赵磊凭什么会甘心在这一方天地里。他孤身而来，从一开始就对默认规则了解于心，可赵磊不想拯救自己。是焉栩嘉把他从冰窟边拉了出来，对方十几岁时的小把戏太容易被看穿，但他纵容了，何尝不是因为他也心动。他不过问，是见了太多焉栩嘉的妥协脆弱。照片上的两个人郎才女貌，他难道就没质疑过自己究竟算个什么？赵磊有那么一瞬间讨厌死了眼前这个人。  
可他还是很爱很爱焉栩嘉，因为懂得对方的患得患失，懂得无人引导只能用这么傻气的方式留住自己。  
所以赵磊把自己展开来给焉栩嘉看，明明白白告诉他，我同样的爱你。  
焉栩嘉轻吻着赵磊的耳侧，像是以这种方式告诉他：我终于懂得。

多亏结婚对象对焉栩嘉毫无兴趣。他养父在焉栩嘉的安排下油尽灯枯，稍微使点力气心跳就变成了一条直线。离婚大约也是不久之后的事情。  
焉栩嘉承认，曾经没有给赵磊一个明确对外的身份有自己的私心，仿佛不明不白的枷锁扣住对方，这只本该翱翔的大雁就无法逃离自己。

但现在，他很想很想和身边这个人站在一起，告诉每一个人，他们会一直在一起。


End file.
